The prior art fixed orthodontic appliances usually comprise a plurality of brackets and tubes which are cemented or banded to the labial and buccal surfaces of the respective teeth around the arch, and which are intercoupled by an arch wire extending around the external surface of the arch. Although the prior art appliances are effective, they are unsightly and embarrassing to the wearer.
The direct bonded orthodontic appliance of the present invention includes brackets and tubes which are designed to be cemented to the lingual surfaces of the teeth of the maxillary arch, so as to be virtually invisible. The appliance of the invention finds utility in the correction of the maxillary arch, where aesthetics are important to the wearer.
The appliance of the invention has the following advantages:
1. It is invisible to public view making it the most aesthetic appliance available.
2. It can perform all the necessary requirements of a fixed orthodontic appliance, such as:
a. Translation of crowns and roots of the maxillary teeth to a desired position; PA1 b. Act as a bite opening means to accomplish the opening of a deep anterior bite situation so as to aid in the immediate relief of an over closed occlusion which is causing temporomandibular problems; PA1 c. Aid in the anterior advancement of lingually inclined maxillary anteriors, such as found in the Class II Division II deep bite malocclusions.
The brackets of the appliance of the invention may be all metal, part metal and part plastic, or all plastic.